


Confrontation

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 14:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summer confronts Alex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://famous99.livejournal.com/profile)[**famous99**](http://famous99.livejournal.com/) issued me a challenge to write a fic only in dialog. This is the result.

"You little thief!"

"Um, what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, you twit. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"No, Summer, I really don't."

"Well then you're even stupider than you look."

"_Excuse_ me?"

"With your bad tattoo, and your stupid purple streak, and what is up with the hair-curler hair? That can't possibly be a _choice_ you've been making."

"Um, okay. What's with the personal attack?"

"Like I _said_ Alex. I know what you've been doing. It's perfectly obvious and I want you to quit."

"Quit _what_?"

"Stealing. My. Things."

"I have never taken anything from you."

"Right. Seth? Marissa? Ringing any bells for you?"

"Summer… It's a coincidence."

"That you banged my boyfriend and now you're banging my best friend? Yep. Clearly, coincidence."

"He isn't, wasn't your boyfriend."

"Well he's… there were still _feelings_ there Alex."

"Right. But you know, your feelings are really not my problem Summer."

"Maybe not. But Marissa's _are_. And I'd really like my best friend back now, thanks."

"I don't know what you want from me."

"Well then, you aren't _listening_, because I just told you."

"Summer, if you really are as close friends with Marissa as you claim to be, then you know Marissa makes her own choices, regardless of how bad they are."

"Yeah, yeah, I do know that. Look Alex, I'm not asking you to dump her. It's not about the gay thing, it really isn't-"

"Right. Marissa told me how you reacted."

"I was surprised! It isn't every day your best friend tells you she's in love with your ex's ex. I didn't… deal very well. But we've talked, a little, and now I want my friend back."

"You have Seth, isn't that enough?"

"Enough? Excuse me, are we trading baseball cards here or something? These are _people_! These are my friends, or, at least they _were_ my friends before you came along."

"You're blaming me for the fact that you're losing friends? That's completely logical."

"Look, I'm sure deep down you're a really nice person. I figure there has to be _some_ reason Seth and Marissa like you, though you should probably know that Marissa isn't the best judge of character-"

"Point, Summer?"

"You must have _some_ redeeming qualities. I sort of trust Seth's judgement at least. Keep your girlfriend, give me back my best friend. That's all."

"You want like, a custody arrangement? Weekdays with you, weekends with me?"

"I want my friend to answer her cell phone when I call. I want her to spend lunches with me sometimes instead of _always_ going out with you. I want the occasional Girls Night, by which I mean no Significant Others, and not just no boys."

"Summer…"

"Does that sound out of line to you?"

"Not really. I just think-"

"Thank you. Tell Marissa to pick up her phone tonight."


End file.
